War and A Boy Soldier
by HoboStoleMyPen
Summary: AU, War. A boy and girl reunite after the events of long ago.


War was erupting in Maria, a once peaceful city. Bodies are seen everywhere, blood in the streets, and shells on the ground. Children are no longer free and are forced to be child soldiers. Children at the ages of 9 were kidnapped and treated as slaves.

I sighed as I woke up from my dream. It seemed like yesterday when I met him. Eyes that showed energy and determination. He was a friend who I adored and felt like being with. His parents were nice, a father who was a doctor and a mother who cared for her son. At the age of nine, he was kidnapped. His mom and dad were killed in front of him. I arrived too late to help him or at least go with him.

My head keeps spinning when I remember him, I miss him. I looked at the clock, it was 9 in the morning. For now things are peaceful, the enemy retreated for days. I looked at the window and saw children and adolescent boys being dragged by their captors. My heart was pounding fast as I saw one boy who had green eyes. From far I could see that his hair was long, his clothes were dirty, and his face was scarred.

_They're going to be traded as soldiers._

* * *

Memory

I heard him breath heavily as we started to run faster. He was slowing down and was about to fall down. I stopped and grabbed him by the arm.

"I won" I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Fine" he said as his breathing was going back to normal.

"Let's go to your house," I said, "Your mom makes really good food"

"Let me rest for a bit"

"Fine"

He sat next to a long tree, leaves were falling down. It was getting cold, I wasn't well prepared for the weather. I sat next to him, hoping he would wrap his arms around me. I loved him, but he wasn't aware of my feelings.

I felt something being wrapped on my neck, something warm and fluffy. I blushed a little.

"It's cold," he said nervously, "You need it more than me."

The moment he stood up, he grabbed my hand.

"Let's go"

* * *

I heard my mom and dad arguing about sending me to the army. I didn't agree to it, but deep down I wanted to join. I wanted to see him. He who I forgot his name.

I laid at my bed, looking at the ceiling. I felt like hitting the wall. I miss the days of laughter and happiness. The feeling of being with someone who I liked both as a friend and as a lover.

I sighed and put my hands on my face. I wanted to scream from the top of my lungs, wanted to let go of this feeling of loneliness. I heard my dad approaching my room, I sat up and looked at the door. He opened it.

"Mikasa, I'll be back," he said, "Take care of your mother."

I didn't respond to him, I hated him. He will leave for days and return drunk.

I sighed and looked at the wall, there was a picture of me and him.

* * *

"What's your name boy?" the commander said in a loud voice.

I couldn't see who he was, he was standing in front of me, yet he never turned around.

"I'm Eren, a slave" he responded.

I heard the commander sigh and apologizing to Eren. I felt like if I heard that name somewhere. I couldn't remember. I saw him turn around and I realized who he was.

His face had a scar going from his eyes to his neck. His hair was short and messy, he was empty now. The once energetic Eren I knew was gone and a shell was left behind.

I felt my heart beat faster and louder. I wanted to grab him, but it would cause a scene. Without realizing I had my hands on his shoulder, I felt uneasy.

"It's been a while" he said softly.

I felt my eyes widen, he realized who I was. I looked at my scarf and remembered that it was his to begin with.

"Yes, it's been a while."

* * *

I didn't join the war because of my parents, but because of what happened to my parents. My mom was kidnapped and my dad was killed. I was spared by three enemy soldiers who saw wrong with this war. They hid me until it was clear to move, but I decided to join my army. They didn't disagree, they were hoping that if I see them again I would kill them.

A few minutes passed after the commander go the names of the trainees. Some were scared and some were used to the shouting. I looked at the sky, I wanted to fly like the birds, to a place with freedom.

I walked with the girls. The barrack we were in housed more than 20 girls, but it seemed empty. I sighed as I walked to my part of the room, it was isolated from the others. I looked at my clothes, they were dirty and ruined, and at least I had something to wear later on.

"You know Eren, right." A girl said softly.

"Yes, he was a friend." I said as I looked at the blond girl.

I wanted to talk to Eren, but we were ordered to be in our barracks until dinner. From our window we saw the boys running in the field. They were punished because of a boy named Jean.

They boys were sweating and most of them laid on the ground. Eren was sweating, but he was still going. Once he was done, he decided to take off his shirt. I saw scars on his back and on his chest, but they were barely visible from my point of view.

_Eren, what have they done to you? _

I didn't notice that he was staring at me, at least at our place. I felt a pain in my chest and in my heart. I wanted to know on what happened after he was kidnapped.


End file.
